hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie Werewolf
Winnie is Wayne and Wanda's daughter and a supporting character in the Hotel Transylvania movie series. Official profile Appearance In the first film, she appears to be a toddler, able to walk but still using a pacifier. In the second film, 5 years older, she no longer toddles and can speak and does not use a pacifier. Personality Winnie was shown to be quite quiet and obedient in the first movie, usually sucking on a pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who respects Wayne, not to mention that she's the only female from her siblings. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's very mature than her brothers; she may be has some dog traits like her father in the second movie, like barking and hunting a dove. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, mature, romantic and playful. She is shown to be very brave as well, as shown when she attacked Bela. Biography Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The party The morning before Mavis's birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table. Getting Johnny back When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes a whiff of a shirt that Johnny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. She and the rest of the pups are then ordered to "go back to their mother". Hotel Transylvania 2 Werewolf birthday party Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Dennis' fifth birthday Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Bela's attack Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday cake when Ii comes out Winnie has a shocked look on her face when the Elderly Grembilin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake as the Elderly Grembaln says she didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3 Personality Winnie was shown to be quite quiet and obedient in the first movie, usually sucking on a pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who respects Wayne, not to mention that she's the only female from her siblings. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's very mature than her brothers; she may be has some dog traits like her father in the second movie, like barking and hunting a dove. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, mature, romantic and playful. She is shown to be very brave as well, as shown when she attacked Bela. HotelT2-Winnie-protective.PNG|Winnie protecting Dennis from his bully cousins. HotelT2-Winnie-bite-Bela.PNG|Winnie bites Bela's hand. Trivia *In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if all of them are still puppies, or even whether this is merely an exaggeration. *She probably hates or dislikes her brothers. An example is when she pushed some of her siblings off of a floating table (in the first film) and the glance that she gave her brothers, who were energetic from consuming too much sugar, when they plowed through her, Dennis, and the other monster kids while the group was playing limbo (in the second film). *It's unknown the relationship she has with her father, Wayne, as they're not seen interacting much in the first and second films. But it's probably that she knows her father is stressed, and without mention, she's the only one who respects him. *It's also unknown about the relationship with her family (Wanda and her siblings). *She has (had) a treehouse (after Bela destroyed her treehouse). It looks old and slovenly, but inside it's bigger, has a red curtain, many cans of corned beef; and a tea set. Gallery Winnie.png|Winnie's initial appearance in Hotel Transylvania. PupsArrive.png|Winnie and the other kids arrive at the hotel. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6836.jpg|Winnie is seen sucking on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg|Winnie at the party. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|"He got into a car. A 86 Fiat..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|"...It needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg|"...It drove through town, to the airport..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|"...Flight four-ninety-seven..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|"...He ordered the vegetarian meal." Drac pup.jpg|Dracula thanks Winnie for helping them. Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie+Dennis.PNG|"Dennis, I love you! Zing!" Winnie+Dennis2.PNG|"I just love your yummy strawberry locks!" HotelT2-Wanda-shoo.PNG|Winnie is shooed away due to being too rough with Dennis. 640.jpeg|Winnie watching Dennis play limbo at her brothers' party. Tumblr nti09tgDQx1rdjy6fo1 1280.jpg Capture_45.PNG|Dennis shows Winnie his lost tooth... Capture_46.PNG|...and is impressed by Winnie's teeth. HotelT2-Winnie-sad.PNG|Winnie sad to see Dennis leave. HotelT2-Winnie-know-hiding-spot.PNG|"It's not safe out here all by ourselves! I know a place where we can hide! Follow me!" -Winnie Screenshot 2017-01-08-01-52-52.jpg Capture 18.PNG HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-treehouse2.PNG Bela1.png|"Well, well, well! The little human and his pet!" -Bela HotelT2-''You're wrong!''.PNG|"You're wrong!" -Winnie yelling at Bela. HotelT2-Winnie-hurt.PNG|Winnie after Bela throws her to the ground. HotelT2-Winnie-watch-Dennis.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h07m39s894.png HotelT2-Winne-licking-Dennis.jpg HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-party.PNG Facebook-promo-winnie.jpg latest.png o81oqgfdHd1rdjy6fo3_500-1.png Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Guests Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Zing Category:Kids Category:Featured Articles Category:Animals